


i wanna stay another day, i wanna take you far away

by impulsemomentum



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Coming Out, Dom/sub, M/M, Top Drop, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsemomentum/pseuds/impulsemomentum
Summary: When Pierre stumbles to the player’s bench and collapses, head in hands and shoulders shaking, Nico’s world stumbles a little and his mind whites out, instincts taking over. He does the only thing that makes sense to him right now.He kneels.





	i wanna stay another day, i wanna take you far away

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, meaning nothing written here has actually happened, and p2h and nico are very happy with their current significant others, i’m sure. 
> 
> i need to stop writing things late at night with exams the next morning :^)
> 
> anyways just a short one shot, no real world building, mostly because i’m Upset over the bordeaux challenger decision and wanted something to make me feel better 
> 
> title is from Another Day - Aarif Lee

At the start of the disastrous second set tie break, Nico turns to look at Pierre, sees his pupils dilate, and feels panic consume him: Pierre’s going into top drop.

It’s uncommon for players to get top drop in the middle of matches, but for people like Pierre, who are still working on their mental game, it’s a little more complicated. Nico gnaws on a thumbnail as the score goes to 4-0, and feels completely helpless as he watches Pierre stumble and look more and more stricken. The ATP has a procedure for this, where subs of players are allowed on court for a brief moment to counteract the drop, but Pierre...Nico grows increasingly anxious, remembering the argument just weeks prior that had resulted in Julia storming out the door.

At this point, both the crowd and the Bryans have taken stock the situation at hand, and while they are sympathetic, the Bryans are taking full advantage. Nico manages to salvage a point or two, but it’s hopeless with Pierre teetering on the edge, and when they shake hands at the net at 1-6, 6-7(2), Pierre is barely able to keep upright.

When Pierre stumbles to the player’s bench and collapses, head in hands and shoulders shaking, Nico’s world stumbles a little and his mind whites out, instincts taking over. He does the only thing that makes sense to him right now.

He kneels.

Distantly, he can hear the crowd rumbling, but all he’s focused on is Pierre looking at him, a hand twisted in his hair, and most importantly, breathing easier.

The thing is, there are no official subs on the ATP tour. It’s less of a deal with the WTA, but the minority of male subs plus the inherent prejudice against them has prevented the successes of many up-and-coming players, and it’s been such a long time without a prominent sub on the tour that anyone who comes out is going to be big news. Nico had always intended to just float by; he was never a “stereotypical sub”, and it isn’t like he’s had enough success to have people questioning his orientation. This clear appeasement gesture, however...

Nico takes a deep, fortifying breath, pushing all thoughts of his complicated future out of his head, and stands slowly, taking Pierre’s hand. “Feeling better?” He says softly, settling next to Pierre on the bench.

Pierre’s eyes are still wide, but Nico suspects that’s more from shock than any remaining drop effects. “You’re..?”

Nico smiles ruefully. “Not the best time to tell you and everyone else, but yes.”

“I’m sorry.” Pierre tells him sincerely, and Nico frowns, confused. Pierre, reading it correctly, hastens to backtrack. “No, I mean, I’m sorry I made you come out like this, thank you, but sorry, I..” He trails off, at a loss for words.

Nico takes sympathy on him. “It’s fine. It was going to happen eventually, yeah? At least I helped you.” He deliberately ignores panic welling up in his stomach in favour of assessing Pierre’s current mentality. “Do you feel well enough to stand?”

Pierre nods quietly, and begins gathering his things and standing, a little shakily but mostly functional. Nico stands with him, then escapes the court as fast as he can, ignoring the questions and calls from the stands.

After making sure Pierre eats something, showers, and is firmly ensconced in his bed snoring, Nico swipes a weary hand over his face and opens his phone.

His friends both off- and on-tour have sent supportive messages, even though only his family and very close friends had known prior to this. He feels a pang of guilt at hiding it for so long, but stuffs it down as he continues to scroll.

Nico tries his best to ignore social media, but still scrolls past some tweets, both supportive and jeering, on his way to a voicemail from management. Management wants a press conference - surprise surprise - and Nico groans before leaving a short message in return confirming his participation. That’s all he can take, and he throws the phone carelessly on the couch before sitting down heavily, running his hands over his face.

He’s jerked out of his stupor when a quiet, hesitant voice sounds from behind him. “Nico...?” Nico turns around to find Pierre, hair still mussed from sleep, eyes guilty.

“You’re awake.” Nico frowns. “Shouldn’t you still be in bed? You need rest to recover.”

“Yes, I know, I just...” Nico’s frown gets even deeper as he does a swift once-over of Pierre. He seems physically fine, but with top drop, you never know.

Pierre swallows, then seems to steels himself and continues. “Thank you. I know you didn’t have to do that for me, exposing yourself like that, and I feel really bad, but I really appreciate what you did today.”

Nico’s mouth becomes abruptly dry, and he clears his throat, at a loss of things to say. “I...You’re welcome.” He rubs at his neck, feeling embarrassed now that everything’s had a chance to settle. “I’m not going to say it’s going to be easy from now on, but I don’t regret it.”

Nico suddenly has an alarming thought, and rushes to say, “If you’d rather not work with me anymore, I’d understand, I kn-”

“ _No_.” Nico’s knees hit the floor instantly, and everything fades into the background as he takes in the sheer, intoxicating power of Pierre’s voice. He feels a purr worming its way out of his throat, and doesn’t do anything to stop it.

“..God, oh God, Nico, what have I done, oh shit!” Slowly, the details of his surroundings return, and Nico registers Pierre’s face in front of him, eyes wide and panicking. He blinks, feeling like he’s just woken up from a 12-hour nap.

“Jesus Christ.” Nico croaks, standing up and wincing as he feels his knees protest. “That was...Jesus.”

Pierre stands in front of him, looking utterly lost. “I...I’m sorry. That’s never happened before.” His arms flutter in an attempt to find something to do, but soon drop limply back to his sides.

“It’s not really supposed to, no.” Nico can still feel the warmth emanating from the power of the command, and suddenly finds it hard to swallow as the realities of the situation present themselves. “That presents...issues. On court.”

Pierre falls abruptly silent, and they both imagine the possibilities: Pierre making a call with too much emphasis by accident, and Nico falling to his knees right then and there...Nico feels disgusted at the thought of submitting like that in front of a crowd, presenting himself and further showing the public that male subs have no place on a tennis court. In front of him, Pierre looks similarly stricken, face rapidly paling.

“So..So what do we do?” Pierre says quietly, desperately. Nico can’t help himself; he intertwines their hands. Pierre looks at him, wide-eyed, and Nico smiles at him as reassuringly as he can.

“Let’s..not play together for a little while we figure this out,” those words feel like glass cutting through Nico’s throat, but he pushes them out regardless. “At the Bordeaux challenger, we can learn more about...this, and go from there.”

Pierre looks so lost, and Nico feels sharp pangs as he imagines not playing alongside Pierre for the first time in a while. At the back of his mind, alarm bells are going off with the signs of the beginnings of a bond, but he firmly ignores those thoughts. Now is definitively not the time.

“I...okay.” Pierre says quietly. “I can do that.” He doesn’t look like he can do that.

“Oh for-” Nico finally gives in. He fists a hand in Pierre’s wrinkled shirt and pulls himself closer, crushing their mouths together.

Pierre’s muffled gasp quickly turns into a growl, and suddenly Nico is toppling backwards onto the couch, shirt already coming off. He whines, long and deep, because Pierre is shoving a hand down his shorts, groaning appreciatively when he finds Nico hard and leaking. Pierre growls in his ear with all the force he can muster, pumping at an almost unbearable pace, “ _mine_ ” , and then Nico is coming in spurts, muffling a loud moan into Pierre’s shoulder.

As soon as Nico recovers, he kneels on the floor, takes off Pierre’s shorts, and proceeds to bury his face in Pierre’s crotch, hearing his choked gasp as he takes as much of Pierre’s cock in as he can, hand pumping at the base. It doesn’t take long for Pierre to come either, and he comes loudly, whining Nico’s name and hand tightening in Nico’s hair.

In the back of his mind, Nico registers that this is a Very Bad Idea indeed, with very real consequences to be dealt with very soon, but for now, he just shuffles after Pierre to his bed and collapses into it, curling into Pierre’s body contentedly like it’s second-nature to him.

The rest of the world can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos, i Crave Attention


End file.
